iHave a Crazy, Forbidden Love xxON HOLDxx
by LeaLovesIt
Summary: Sam has to deal with the fact that she's in love with two guys, her best friend's brother & her mortal enemy. Will she end up having something as crazy as a relationship with Freddie or as forbidden as a relationship with Spencer?


"And here ends another iCarly web cast filled with pointless, little comedy" Carly said.

"And remember, hug a tiger" Sam said with a grin to the camera. It was a typical iCarly webcast and the girls were saying their goodbyes.

"Eat ravioli" Carly said also with a grin.

"And send a shirtless Gibby to the hungry children" the camera moved and zoomed to a shirtless Gibby with little kids around him… biting him. _Weird._

"Goodbye!" the girls said at the same time, prolonging the -ye.

"And we're clear" Freddie said putting his camera away. "Great show, you guys"

"Thanks" the girls said at the same time.

"Ow!" Gibby screamed in pain. "You can stop biting me now!"

"But you taste like chocolate!" one little kid said.

"That must be my new chocolate lotion." Gibby said.

"Chocolate lotion?" Carly asked frowning.

"Yeah! They have that now." Gibby said.

"Ah, delicioso." Freddie said with a hint of sarcasm.

"It makes my skin feel like a baby's butt!" Gibby said smiling proudly.

"Um… ok…" Sam said.

"Ow! Would you stop biting me?" Gibby yelled.

"Please, stop biting Gibby" Carly said to the kids.

"And get out!" Sam yelled and the little kids frowned. There was a pause. When she noticed Gibby wasn't moving she added "You too Gibby!" Gibby also frowned and left the studio. On the hallway, Gibby saw Spencer coming from the stairs.

"Oh, hey Gibby!" Spencer said. Then, he noticed the little kids standing around him. _Weird._

"Hey Spence!" Gibby said. Spencer sniffed the air.

"Gibby, you smell sweet… like… chocolate?" Spencer asked getting close to Gibby and smelling his shoulder.

"It's my new lotion!" Gibby said.

"You should try tasting him." A little kid said.

"No! No more biting!" Gibby yelled and ran away. The little kids started following him. Spencer just shrugged and entered the studio.

"Hey guys! Why where those bunch of kids trying to bite Gibby?" Spencer asked.

"For our web show…" Sam said

"Man! Your web show's _weird_!" Spencer said. "So are the little people doing anything now or…?" Spencer trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"No, why?" Carly asked.

"Yes! Because I was thinking that maybe we could have pie for dinner!" Spencer said.

"Galini's Pie Shop?" Freddie asked.

"No, Marcus' pickle barn. Of course Galini's Pie Shop! That's the only one around, you door knob!" Sam said turning to look at Freddie. He just rolled his eyes; of course he was used to this.

"Door knob?" Carly asked.

"It sounds like dork and nub" Sam said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" "It does" the girls agreed.

"Okay. So you guys are discussing Sam's insult?" Freddie said with an I-can't-believe-this face.

"Shut up, door knob." Sam said.

"And actually Sam, pickles don't grow in barns." Freddie said.

"Then, were?" Carly asked.

Freddie gave a thoughtful look. "I can just Zaplook it on my PearPhone."

"Well then! Let's go!" Spencer said jumping; throwing punches in the air and the four of them exited the studio on the elevator. When they got to the lobby they saw Lewbert asleep and a half eaten pizza slice on his left hand.

"He fell asleep eating again!" Carly exclaimed and groaned. Sam walked to Lewbert's direction.

"Sam, don't eat the slice! That's disgusting!" Freddie said.

"Ew! His wart is touching the pizza!" Spencer screamed.

"I'm not gonna eat the slice" Sam said.

"Then what are you gonna do with it?" Carly asked.

"This" Sam said with an evil grin. She slapped Lewbert with the pizza slice and ran to the door as fast as she could. Lewbert woke up and started screaming like a maniac. It took Carly, Freddie and Spencer a second to realize what just happened, but they snapped out of their trance right on time and followed Sam to the door. Already outside, they could still hear Lewbert screaming and yelling like a madman. The four of them looked at each other and started laughing and walking to the direction of Galini's.

Once they arrived to Galini's, the two dudes and two dudettes went directly to the counter to order the pies.

"Two slices of coconut crème pie, Mario" Freddie said.

"Who's the other slice for, Freddie?" Carly asked.

"He's buying my pie, Carls" Sam said.

"Sam! I told you to bring some money! Freddie can't be paying for you every time!" Carly said.

"Actually, I'll pay Sam's pie, don't worry Freddie" Spencer said. Sam looked at him and smiled sweetly, Spencer smiled back. _Sam? Smiling sweetly? What in the world?_Freddie thought. He just felt a pinch of jealousy while he frowned slightly.

"Actually, I don't mind paying for Sam's—" Freddie was cut off by Spencer.

"Okay so make that three slices of coconut crème pie and one for Freddie, Mario"

Freddie felt a little angry at Spencer. He didn't mind at all that he had to pay for Sam's food. He actually enjoyed looking at her all happy swallowing the food that HE paid. It was like their little special thing. Of course nobody else seemed to notice Freddie's frown, even though Carly already knew why it bothered him.

The four of them sat down at a table waiting for Mario to bring the pies, which didn't take long because in less than five minutes they were already digging in.

"Oh! I swear! If this pie was a person, I would've already married it!" Sam said closing her eyes, enjoying the taste. Spencer smiled to himself, while Carly and Freddie looked at each other and flashed a knowing smile.

"I know! It's so good!" Freddie exclaimed, eating another spoonful.

"Hey, Spencer. You should make a pie sculpture." Carly said.

"Yeah! That'd be amazing!" Sam said.

"You'd probably end up eating it." Freddie said to Sam.

"Yeah…" Sam said after another spoonful, doing a daydreaming face. She was imagining herself eating a gigantic pie. "You should definitely do it, Spence."

"Okay! I'll do it! But I'm gonna need a huge fridge!"

"You can make one too" Carly said. "Just don't make it burst into flames"

"Well… no promises" Spencer said.

"Uh, Sam… you got a little…" Freddie said pointing to Sam's right cheek. She had a little pie crème on it. Freddie took a napkin and began to wipe it off of her cheek smoothly. Sam was just scowling at him while Freddie was trying to not look her in the eyes. Carly was the only one who noticed the slightly color change on her cheeks since it was barely noticeable but it was true, Sam Puckett was blushing, at least a little.

"Um… thanks Fredpus…?" Sam said still scowling, she definitely wasn't expecting this. Freddie lowered his napkin, his eyes went wide realizing what he just did and that Sam was probably going to break his arm now and just kept eating his pie. Sam just kept staring at him and so did Spencer. Carly just smiled and resumed eating her pie. Spencer frowned a little; he felt an unexplainable pinch of jealousy right there.

Neither of them said a word after that. Sam was just resumed eating her pie like everybody else but she kept glancing at Freddie and their eyes kept meeting. _This is awkward…_ Sam thought taking a spoonful to her mouth. She was pretty sure that she blushed a little and she cursed herself for letting her "toughness" slip for a second.


End file.
